Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince
In construction Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, also known as Nether Sorensen, Sorensen Sagittarius, Il Mostro (The Monster), The Surgeon of Death, Il Mostro di Firenze, The Monster of Florence, 13th Michael, Pope Michael, True Michael, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Anti-Christ, Tenebrae of the Centre, Blood Moon Wicked, Archer, Lord Sorensen, the Demon Prince, La Persona Superiore a Dio, Prince Sorenson and the name of its human vessel and ironic controller, Michael Langdon, is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. He acts as Michael's Zodiac Nether and the secondary antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, but later returned in Zodiac Saga as its primary and final antagonist, becoming the final Nether the Team Witness had faced. It is later revealed to be the Elder of Plainess, the final Elder of the Dark Heaven as well as its true leader. Therefore, Sorensen is considered to be one of the Big Bads in the overall second part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. The original Sorensen was an independent Zodiac Demon, being one of the Twelve Nethers. It later became the final demonic form of Michael after he fused with the original demon with the Sorensen Crystal after the true face of Lord Helio came into revelations. Unlike other Nethers, Sorensen would get into a berserk state when he was released from his former vessels, and only another Nether could calm him down and place the crystal back to its control. Other Nethers and their hosts, even including the evil self of Christine Van Bilj (the vessel of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess), are all trying to avoid Sorensen to go berserk when it was split out from Michael's body. However, Sorensen desired to become berserk so that he could have enough rage and power to destroy everything in sight without even thinking, only for pure satisfaction and the release of his beastly violent rage. In Zodiac Saga, Sorensen lured Hubert Zodiak, his pawn, to take his main crystal and become his vessel, but he was intentionally trying to betray him. Sorensen secretly made other Nethers defeated and destroyed by Ichabod and Team Witness one by one, so that nobody would stop him from going into berserk. Once Sorensen abandoned a dying Hubert, he went into berserk and tried to destroy everyone in Sleepy Hollow with all of his horrendous power. Sorensen is the primary antagonist in Zodiac Saga, being responsible for Team Witness' fight with other Nethers and the Dark Heaven only trying to bring them more devastating consequences than they have ever expected. Overall, Sorensen is considered to be the worst Nether, with his wickedness even worse than all other eleven Nethers combined. He is the only pure card-carrying member of Twelve Nethers and Dark Heaven, being the only one who is trying to gain satisfaction from all of those betrayal and murder he had committed and would be utterly rejoiced upon the destruction of humanity, whereas the rest of Nethers wanted to enslave human beings and Prime Earth instead of destroying them. ''Description The original Sorensen Being one of the "sons" of Moloch, Sorensen is one of the 12 Nethers in Zodiac Demons, and he is ''the most evil of them, being the evil duplicate of a benevolent zodiac angel created by Moloch with evil power. He is the only Zodiac Demon who became one of the 13 Arch-Villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, albeit after completely merging with the genuine Big Bad - Michael Langdon. However, unlike his siblings like Kaysie, Gleodon and Esolendy who were amoral, Sorensen relished every minute of committing evil. Unlike every other 11 Zodiac Demons who were insecure as well as aware that their acts are evil and may cause pain and tragedy, Sorensson considered all of the things he committed should be take pride in and he thought he could become a new leader of Hell. Driven by his lust for power, his cruelty, his malice and his madness, Sorensen was determined to raise Hell on Earth, and that is why he orchestrated the infamous Il Mostro di Firenze serial murder behind the curtain. Even all of the Four Horsemen, Hubert Zodiak as well as Esolendy, who is the de jure leader of the 12 Zodiac Demons, were utterly disgusted by Sorensen's actions. The interior parts of Sorensen's body was made of millions of small pink crystals, and they became like virus used by him to spread chaos, horror, corruption as well as supernatural malevolence. It will be burst out if his physical body was destroyed, sending a massive number of demons into the Multi-Universe, becoming part of a Legion full of wickedness and malice. According to Hubert Zodiak, the original Sorensen is one of the 12 Zodiac Demons he pacted with, and it was representing Sagittarius. Therefore, the original Sorensen was also one of Hubert Zodiak's true masters. Sorensen's defeat alongside Michael had weakened Hubert Zodiak who later went hiding because of this. Failed in its trying to possess its vessel, Sorensen was ironically controlled by Michael and the two became one and the same. After that, the true Michael lurked within the body of Fiamma of the Right alongside Sorensson's corrupt spirit, while the remaining shadows of Michael still start wrecking havoc throughout time and space. Then, many people believed that the true Michael was dead and killing his shadows shall end his reign of terror once and for all. After Fiamma of the Right's defeat, however, the true Michael finally revealed himself in his Sorenson form and announced that the Multi-Universe's doom shall be near. Michael / Sorensen's ultimate goal is to alter time to make himself the only Pope and even the ruler of Heaven itself. / Melancholia, much to Michael's annoyance]]As the Nether partner of the primary Villain within LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, Sorensen is almost responsible for every evil events in Michael Saga and is arguably the second catalyst villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline after Moloch. He is also one of the 12 Bigger Bad and the final antagonist in Zodiac Saga, where he first appeared as a non-corporeal void of darkness talking to Hubert Zodiak, as well as the posthumous secondary antagonist in Moloch Saga (Final Saga) when many demons of Michael's Legion fused into an army full of Sorensen clones to attack the Harpers in Neverdeath Graveyard. Sorensen is one of the thirteen Arch-Villains in the story due to his own actions. Nevertheless, while the remaining 11 Nethers are both made of evil and amoral, Sorensen is fused with demonic desire and diabolical mind. What is more, instead of controlling Michael, Sorensson became controlled by Michael and fused into one entity with the two minds combined together, forming Michael's final form who managed to break himself into the Heaven. However, in spite of merging together, Sorensen has his own will and will coerce Michael to do things he refused to do, like abandoning his second in command and only woman he ever loved - Plaisir. In spite of his disgust towards the plan of Sorensen, Michael would eventually let go of Plaisir and replaced her as the new leader of Neo-Hellfire after abandoning her, causing her heel-face turn against him. Seeing Plaisir's own betrayl, Michael felt torn inside him, that even he himself was surprised that he fell in love with his former puppet. It made him question himself if it was worthy to do so. This made him accepting his final fate and apologized to Plaisir not to keep her on his side and make her happy, showing some human side that Sorensen stripped away from him after their fusions. Therefore, even knowing what Michael had done, Plaisir ended being the only one who always mourn Michael and blamed Sorensen & Moloch for what Michael had become. It shows Sorensen is an even worse person than Michael. Even so, some parts of the original Sorensen still existed in some certain crystals containing his soul fragments. When Hubert Zodiak placed one of the Sorensen Crystal he kept to destroy Ichabod, those crystals with the power of Original Sorenson had eventually merged together and devoured Zodiak, making him his fusion form. This time, the original Sorensson had took control since Zodiak was much weaker, thus the original Sorensen had become the true final antagonist of Zodiak Saga. After Hubert Zodiak was destroyed alongside the original Sorensen, the original spirit of Sorensen was trying to take over Ichabod Crane, but Katrina Crane and the soul of Betsy Ross had saved Ichabod and drove Sorenson's spirit into the Hell. However, the Original Sorenson's soul was so wicked that even Leohart the Prince of Hell does not accept it. Therefore, Sorenson was wiped by Leohart from existence and turning into a shadow of nothingness, never moving on to the afterlife. After that, Sorenson was ended up sealing inside a dimension surrounded by Time Wraiths to eternally enforce the time and law he tried to brake so for many times before. The remaining power of Sorensen was apparently wiped clean after Moloch fused with many of the crystals to destroy Multi-Universe. In LOTM: Destiny, however, a revived Michael Langdon could still turn into his Sorensen form after resurrected after fusing with the remaining Sorensen crystals and their fragments he found, which meant that even after 5 billions years of his utter destruction, Sorensen's power fragments still remained in the Multi-Universe and it was only a matter of time to have a new vessel for him. ''Michael-Sorensen After combining with Michael Langdon, Sorensen attempted to took control of Michael, but instead, the latter took control of him and fused with him into one single entity whom Katarina called "Michael-Sorensen". Therefore, Sorensen soon became just another split personality of Michael as well as his final form, but his cruelty and madness upgraded even further. In this form, Michael / Sorensen became utterly wrathful and insane, though calmer than his former Rampage Form in ''The Corbin Files. He brought every members of God's Right Seat back to life and made nearly all of them (all but Acqua of the Back who regained his free will) into his mindless puppet he controlled. He also faked his apparent death while taking over the body of Fiamma of the Right and made Fiamma to fight against Ichabod and his friends. When Michael was believed to be dead in Planet Sorensen-444's Borgia Reign after the betrayl of Cesare Borgia, since Michael was possessing Rodrigo Borgia and took control of the city Rome and the forces of Bogia, many of his cult followers went berserk and crazy, destroying everything in their path, committing murders and even committing suicidal attack, causing a massive chaotic state in Magic Hollow, which was turned into a state of dystopia after the plan of Gladius Grapefruit was instigated before was killed, filling Magic Hollow with sadistic Zodiac Demons. Under Michael's influence, the Serum Melancholia destroyed the power plant of Prime Earth's Sleepy Hollow and caused a massive blackout, plunging the small town into horror, fear and darkness. Then, Serum Melancholia captured innocent people and her failed minions to clone Michael, and she produced 4,000 doppelgangers of Michael. Then, the 4,000 clones of Michael became part of his Legion, making people believed that "Michael Langdon is everywhere." Even his death shall not stop his madness. After fusing with Sorensen, the power of Michael had even overwhelmed Darth Hades' full power, despite far less powerful than Leohart the Prince of Hell as well as Isaac Westcott, the remaining two Balam Alliance Emperors. Soon, he started to enslave Four Supremes of Zodiac Demons and control the Four Vicious Beasts, trying to kill Darth Hades and destroy Sith Empire by altering the timeline. Michael's personality turned even more sadistic after his fusion with Sorensen and the release of the fusion power inside him. He almost successfully made his organization, Fallen Roman Catholic Church, into a malevolent Dark Empire and tried to conquer the entire Multi-Universe and spread mass destruction until the day came for him to take over Triggers Hell, mutilating Sith Empire and even destroying DEM Empire, with his first target as the Witnesses and then Alliance of Freedom, and finally, Darth Hades, the Sith Emperor. Under Sorensen's influence, Michael's darker aspect had grown stronger when his mild human side starting to die out. After revealing himself to be a Nether Vessel, Micahel lost his former dark sense of humor fully as well as his care towards Plaisir (who splited from her dark side with Dr. Jekyll's help), causing her to turn against him unwillingly, but under the pretense to join his plan after she absorbed the crystal of Nether Noirton the Demon Prince, so that she would use Noirton's power to match against Sorensen and Serum Melancholia, a pure evil and chaotic version of Melacholia Aspect (after being driven into madness by Moloch himself), who was seperated from the body of Plaisir. After Emma Swan sacrificed herself to end the Dark Curse, purified Gideon the Dark One and killed the Black Fairy, Plaisir succeeded in purifying Serum Melancholia and chained her inside her Mind Palace Prison, as it was revealed that if Serum Melancholia was dead, then Plaisir would die as well. Therefore, Plaisir decided to purify Serum Melancholia and sealed her back into her own body in a scale she can control. After sealing a defeated Serum Melancholia (with her dark personality casted out and purified) in her own body and ended the latters' tyranny, forever, Plaisir managed to get closer to seperate the Nether Crystal out of him with Noirton's Power. Plaisir's actions made Ichabod finally weakened Michael, but with great cost. To protect Ichabod from Michael, Abbie sacrificed herself to protect Ichabod, giving Maria, Plaisir, Ichabod and Carl's time to end Michael's reign of terror once and for all, but with great price to pay. In spite of this, after his defeat as well as being seperated from Sorensen, Michael gladly accepted as usual, not trying to get away from the death, meaning that it was still Michael, not completely Sorensen, that fought against Team Witness. The Sorensen Crystal was later recovered by Evil Christine, and it turned back into the hand of Hubert Zodiac, one of the most important agents of Zodiac Demons, who commented that Michael Langdon had wasted the power of Sorensen, since he couldn't even let Plasir go. Then, Hubert fused with Sorensen and decided to strike back one day, but as he was lack of the will power of Michael, Hubert was soon taken over by Sorensen's power completely. ''Hubert Sorensen Overview Name "Nether" means "under" in English and it was separated from the word "netherworld". The word has a large etymology, It was the alteration of earlier ''nither, from Middle English nitheren, from Old English niþerian ‎(“to depress, abase, bring low, humiliate, oppress, accuse, condemn”), as well as from Old English niþer ‎(“below, beneath, down, downwards, lower, in an inferior position”). Sorensen, or Sorenson, is a surname that can be of Danish or Scandinavian origin. The basic derivation is "son of Søren", the Danish variety of the name Severin (also Séverin or Severinus), which is a masculine given name derived from Latin severus "severe, serious, strict". The name almost exclusively comes from Danish or Norwegian emigrants named Sørensen who altered the spelling of their names when they moved to countries outside Scandinavia whose orthographies do not use the letter ø. Its zodiac symbolization, Sagittarius (♐) (Greek: Τοξότης Toxotes, Latin: Sagittarius), is the ninth astrological sign, which is associated with the constellation Sagittarius and spans 240–270th degrees of the zodiac. Under the tropical zodiac, the sun transits this sign between approximately November 23 and December 21. The symbol of the archer is based on the centaur Chiron, who mentored Achilles, a Greek hero of the Trojan War, in archery. Sagittarius, half human and half horse, is the centaur of mythology, the learned healer whose higher intelligence forms a bridge between Earth and Heaven. Also known as the Archer, Sagittarius is represented by the symbol of a bow and arrow. ''Introduction As Il Mostro The original Sorensen is based on a infamous serial murderer/murderers known as Il Mostro di Firenze, and the demon prince was behind the murder by using demonic possession despite being sealed away within the Staff of Eden. The '''Monster of Florence', also known as Il Mostro or Il Mostro di Firenze, is an epithet commonly used for the perpetrator, or perpetrators, of 16 murders, nearly all of them couples, that took place between 1968 and 1985 in the province of Florence, Italy. The same gun and pattern were used in all the murders. Four local men – Stefano Mele, Pietro Pacciani, Mario Vanni, and Giancarlo Lotti – were arrested, charged, and convicted of the crime at different times. However, these convictions have been criticized and ridiculed in the media; critics suggest that the real killer or killers have never been identified. Several other suspects were arrested and held in captivity at various times, but they were later released when subsequent murders using the same weapon and methods cast doubt on their guilt. Particularly, Pacciani was suspected to be guilty according to the modus operandi similarities between monster's victims and a man murdered by Pacciani in 1951 (in which he was condemned to prison for 13 years) who loved his old-time girlfriend. The English author Magdalen Nabb wrote the 1996 novel The Monster of Florence based on her extensive research and documents from the actual case. Although the book is a work of fiction, Nabb states that the investigation in the novel was real and the presentation as fiction was a protective measure. In their 2008 non-fiction book The Monster of Florence, Douglas Preston and Mario Spezi suggested the same perpetrator that Nabb had identified: Antonio Vinci (the nephew and son of two Sardinian brothers each suspected of being the Monster) as a likely candidate for being the real killer. Vinci denied this in a Dateline NBC interview with Stone Phillips. ''Background Origin Deal with Hubert Zodiak Il Mostro di Firenze LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga Fuse with Michael Langdon Possessing Fiamma of the Right Revealing his True Self By the end of ''God's Right Seat Sub Arc, after Fiamma of the Right was defeated and freed from the True Michael's control, the True Michael (in his Sorensson form) had revealed himself from Fiamma's body, and he also revealed that he was still alive from before escaping into his shadow dimension. He planned to raise an army to attack Mount Olympus so that he could corrupt Zeus by manipulating the latter's cowardice as well as power hunger in order to take over Mt. Olympus. Because of Fiamma's defeat, Sorenson was damaged a bit, but he soon start healing himself before sharpened his eyes, saying the game had just begun. ''Hell to the Heaven Defeated LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Zodiak Saga Hubert Zodiak False Sorensen Hubert's Death Reborn of Real Sorensen Void Lord of Zodiac Real Sorensen Embrace of Void Four Malevolent Beasts Chaos of Sorensen Eremis the Chaotic Wing Sorensen Crystal Core Demise Legacy In the final form made of Sorensen's shell, Michael Langdon's actions triggered a massive cult following within Neo-Hellfire and they attempted to make Heaven into Hell as well. After the final battle against the Witnesses, Michael / Sorensen shattered into pieces and became the Legion to corrupt the Multi-Universe. The Legion start becoming Moloch's pioneer army while Michael's major soul fell into Hell. Among the Legions, there are remains of the original Sorensson who continued to help Hubert Zodiak and Moloch, but the fragments of Sorenson would eventually absorbed by Moloch himself before Michael busted himself from Hell by using Sorensen's fragments, and this time... the fragments shall be wiped out of existence after Moloch's demise, leaving the real Michael / Sorensson in Hell and a little amount of Legion at large. If Michael / Sorensen succeeded in conquesting the Heaven and rewriting the history, order and the whole Multi-Universe in his own image, he will definitely make Heaven a place for hell and complete the rebellion that Lucifer failed to succeed at, plunging every heavenly spirit inside misery and chaos. For 5 billions years, the acts of Michael / Sorensen was still remembered by many people in the remnants of Neo-Hellfire, even Satan Cult who sought rebuilding the dark rule of Triggers Hell. If Ichabod and his allies did not stop Michael / Sorensen and wiped many of his influences in time, then the Earth shall be destroyed by the hand of the malicious Demon Deity long before the start of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline, thus the future evil like Eckidina KnightWalker would not exist at all, nor would future heroes like La Folia Rihavein. The world will end before the start of World War III and even demons like Moloch shall be rivaled. Conspiract theorists from Neo-Hellfire assumed that Triggers Hell shall prevail and shatter Balam Alliance because of Sorensen, who might be the successor of Leohart the Prince of Hell. In LOTM: Destiny, despite Sorensen's destruction after Leohart the Prince of Hell erased him from existence, a revived Michael Langdon (as an evil entity known as La Apotasia, the Sin Lord of Greed) could still turn into his Sorensen form after resurrected after fusing with the remaining Sorensen crystals and their fragments he found. Ultimately, this meant that even after 5 billions years of his utter destruction, Sorensen's power fragments still remained in the Multi-Universe and it was only just a matter of time to have a new vessel for the strongest Zodiak Demon ever appeared. ''Occupations Original Sorensen * 'The true Il Monstro di Firenze (the Monster of Florence)' *Zodiac Demons'' *''True Leader of Chinese Templar'' *''One of the Supporters of Wild Cards'' *''Leader of Cult of Sorensen'' *''Triggers Hell Member'' ''Michael-Sorensen *Leader of Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Leader of Neo-Hellfire'' *''Posthumous Spiritual Figure of UKA Empire'' *''One of the Supporters of Wild Cards'' *''Leader of Cult of Sorensen'' *''Leader of God's Right Seat'' *''Triggers Hell Member'' *''New Emperor of the Empire of Fiery Pit'' *''Triggers Hell's Prisoner'' ''Hubert-Sorensen Complete Monster Proposal * 'Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince', the malevolent demon prince with a self-proclaimed La Persona Superiore a Dio ailas as well as the true final antagonist of Anti-Christ Saga, was a total monstrosity made of misery sealed within the Staff of Eden by the Chinese Assassins. Representing Sagittarius of the zodiac, the Ancient Sorensen was responsible for the creation of Hubert Zodiak as well as the entire Wild Card despite being sealed. Therefore, it directly participated the creation of the infamous Zodiac Killer. Despite it was sealed, it was still restless and was later summoned by Chinese Templars to oppress the citizens 2 centuries after Borgia's downfall, and it was behind some horrendous supernatural events in Ancient China, most notably the infamous Wanggongchang Explosion occurred on 30 May 1626 in Beijing, China, killing around 20,000 people. It was also responsible for Emperor Jiajing's death of mercury poisoning since he tried to take over the ancient China itself. Fortunately, the staff was retrieved by Chinese Assassin, Shao Jun, who preserved it and soon no one found the staff. However, when Michael retrieved it, things became dangerous once again. After combining with Michael, Sorensen became his final form, and they combined into an even more horrible, cruel and malicious entity compared to the original Michael. If the original Michael still had some sanity left, then his Sorensen form shall be an absolutely insane omnicidal maniac who planned to devour every souls he attack and even kill God himself to make Fallen Roman Catholic Church a Dark Empire. Combined with Michael's child form, whom he summoned to the Multi-Universe, Michael/Sorenson directly confront everyone in Multi-Universe and caused Darth Hades' premature demise (non-canonical to the storyline thanks to Reality Council as well as Grace Dixon who erased this alteration successfully) so that he could crush Sith Empire and lived as the new "Immortal Emperor". Being the very first villain who managed to invade Heaven itself, Sorensen planned to unleash the ultimate power of blackness to shut down every light in the entire Multi-Universe, leaving it to rot within the dark energy and caused Big Freeze, and so he could rule the whole Multi-Universe as its only Emperor after wiping Balam Alliance. Soon, he went so far that he start banishing the loyalty towards Moloch and outright supported Triggers Hell The monster had no qualm of killing people to became God, and it even tormented and tortured the souls of Lady Crane and August Corbin in front of Ichabod & Abbie, trying to make them fall into despair. Despite it was destroyed successfully with the combined power of the Chinese Assassins, Team Witness, Holy Spirits as well as the Reality Council, and despite most of its alteration was successfully undone by Reality Council, the monster shall not be forgotten forever since it made the Heavens' weakness being exposed. The devilish Demon Prince full of madness had perfectly combined with Michael's cruelty to form a monstrosity that shall haunt Ichabod forever. Because of Sorensen, villains like Zadkiel and Light Emperor invaded God's realm following the demon prince. Because of this "labor", Michael laughed happily in Hell.'' ''Abilities * '''Resurrection Spell' - With the power of the Grand Grimoire, Michael in his Sorensen Form could cast Resurrection Spell to revive his minions, and that is how he revived God's Right Seat as well as the future Melancholia. However, they all became his mindless and zealous puppets until their defeat. *'Solar Power' - Michael drained the power of Lord Helio and soon possessed his solar power. Michael in his Sorensen form could drain power from light and unleash destructive light to hurt and even destroy anyone who dare to come closer to him. *'Diabolical Stardust' - Sorenson summon a black aura and stardust that will spread the corrupting Legion of his towards his enemy, making them his loyal puppets. *'Essence of Darkness' - *'Silence' - Seal every sound and made everything went quiet in one minute, causing disturbance as well as confusions in his enemies. *'Unholy Glare' - *'Demonic Arrows' *'Power Crystal' *'Star of Bethlehem' *'Sympathy of Doom' - *'Decadence' - Make opponents suffer from physical pain and mental pain to drive them mad. *'Fallen World' - Regain his full power and healed his injury if suffered seriously from holy light attack. *'Four Malevolent Beasts' - Sorensen had power to summon four malevolent monsters in ancient mythology known as Hundun, Qiongqi, Taowu and Taotie. Those four beasts had immense power and all listen to the order of Sorenson / Michael. They are almost immune to every elemental power, whether it would be air, water, earth, fire, metal or vegetation. ''Personality During the War of Anti-Christ Sorensen is a completely loveless, deceitful and cruel monster just like his father, Moloch. Nevertheless, in contrast to Moloch, who shows no emotions or any empathy towards humans, Sorensen shows interest on human nature, especially cowardice, madness, joy and rationality. He also has a dark sense of humor, as he makes sacarstic comments towards humanity's dark nature, saying that was what made them very interesting and entertaining to see. Unlike many of his more feral and simple-minded brothers, who despised emotions and would completely abandon their hosts' traits and personality once they were splited, Sorensen adapted the personality and traits of their hosts intentionally and kept them permenantly, especially their "positive traits" (as Sorensem himself claimed). Another Nether who shows such trait is Kaysie, his sister. Sorensen sees the emotions as a lesson for him to know better on humanity, in order to use these personalities manipulate people using their personality flaws and weakness, while adding more psycholigical effects on his foes in order to snap their mind. However, Sorensen shares his father's misantrophic tendency and only sees humans as inferior pests, waiting for him to swat. Unlike many other male Nethers, who is lack of understanding, Sorensen knows about the human nature very well, and he can feel some empathy just like his sister, Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, much to the surprise of the entire Team Witness. Both Sorensen and Kaysie was exposed to human society more than any other Nethers, because of their intellegence and wish to understand humans, unlike other Nethers who chose to keep themselves away from understanding human nature in case of being soften. Nevertheless, while Kaysie is fully embraced into her newly formed empathy, Sorensen uses his empathy as a trap, ploy and trick to trick humans into believing him, as stated above. Therefore, in contrast to many male Nether's belief, having human nature made Sorensen even more dangerous that they believed. This surprised many of them and turned them against Sorensen, but due to their void of human emotions, they're low-functioned and are completely no match on Sorensen's psychological manipulations. However, in spite of his use of emotions as a ploy device, Sorensen also believed that human emotions is a weakness if it's abused. Therefore, he started to persuade his hosts to abandon emotions alongside those whom they loved. A case in point, in ''Anti-Christ Saga, Sorensen viciously goaded Michael Langdon to sacrifice the heart of Plaisir Permafrost in order to unleash the Dark Curse, although Plaisir survived by inserting a Nether Crystal inside her body and made it her new heart. After Michael's defeat, thanks to Evil Christine's efforts, Sorensen had successfully survived. After his apparent survival, Sorensen gained a new physical form that looked closer to a human, and he no longer had to rely on a human host to go around. Therefore, he's the only main assistant of Michael that is still at large after the end of Anti-Christ Saga. ''After the War of Anti-Christ In ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, where Sorensen served as the secondary antagonist and took over Michael's role as Moloch's major enforcer, more of his backstory and evil deeds were revealed. Not only being the founder of Occidental Zodiac Cult, Sorensen is also behind the corruption of people including Hubert Zodiak, Caspar Van Bilj, Andy Brooks and Lady Van Tassel (though Kaysie took part in Lady Van Tassel's corruption as well), making them to sell their souls to Moloch and became the monsters under Moloch's command, although Andy Brooks is the one of two people of the those people (alongside Caspar Van Bilj) who showed remorse at the loss of his soul and freedom at the hands of Sorensen. After the timeskip, Sorensen's personality fleshed out and became more complicated, having the dark sense of humor from Michael and the obsession towards the power from Atticus Nevins. Although, Sorensen still a monster to begin with. In spite of being a menacing villain all the time, Sorensen maintains a carefree attitude whenever things gets serious. He also seems to have a lot more of an unperturbed and sinister attitude compared to the more focused Isolandy, nonchalantly fooling around even when doing his job as a Zodiak Cult enforcer. Like Kaysie, who was very obsessed with the notion of fear, Sorensen was also obssessed with one human emotion, and that was happiness and love of all kinds. Using Michael's love towards Plaisir / Melancholia, Sorensen not only had a progress of forming his physical form, but also showed greater power in unleashing chaos and darkness, putting the entire Dark Heaven under his thumb when he revealed himself to be the Elder of Plainess, the Dark Heaven's final elder and true leader to begin with. Sorensen's casual attitude is seen when instead of directly engaging Ichabod, he was casually laying back and letting the Sheep Heisto do most of the fighting until it was the right time for him to interfere by making the Heisto upgraded. He also dislikes taking orders from anyone, even including Moloch and Michael, preferring to do things his own way. In addition to that, Sorensen has a tendency to sprinkle bits of Italian in his speech, most commonly saying "Ciao" as a goodbye, which is an intentional insult to Maria Arzonia, who hates to be treated as an Italian. In spite of this, Sorensen would stay serious if anything came across his way, and he still stands as a menacing threat. As the second most dangerous villain in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, Sorensen has the traits of a high-functioning sociopath, with his true intentions of destroying the Earth using the Chinese Zodiac Talisman coming to light, and his tendency to betray those he comes across with. He manipulates both heroes and villains alike to further his twisted genocidal quest and he has no qualms killing them once they served their purpose. ''Allies 12 Zodiac Demons *Four Supremes'' **''Modisith - Aries'' **''Arebus - Taurus'' **''Aronas - Libra'' **''Kaysie - Virgo (defected)'' *''Mecurio - Cancer'' *''Noirton - Scorpio (defected)'' *''Gleodon - Aquarius (defected)'' *''Echingers - Leo'' *''Esolendy - Capricorn'' *''Ilovici - Gemini'' *''Marsino - Pisces'' Ertong af6f15a72eed943a378cfbc4d8192a73.jpg Ertong_e292b873b10506b5ab4deb62fd1cd29d.jpg Antarcticite.full.2236529.jpg Semiramis_by_jacky5493-dbvbukn.jpg 68681590_p0_master1200.jpg 66476411_p0_master1200.jpg 69582206_p0_master1200.jpg ertong_803d8ca66265775922517f977a15cf10.jpg ertong_1df0dcba352800e48002a80dfef8fa8e.jpg ertong_fd728649fa0402a0318301eef776996e.jpg ertong_2865cf89e3e0e12ee7db6498a8ca952c.jpg ''Minions *Corrupted Hermes'' *''Corrupted Hypnos'' ''Major Battles (Michael-Sorensen) In Fiamma's Body * 'Fiamma VS. Ichabod' *Fiamma VS. Katarina Couteau'' *''Fiamma VS. La Folia'' *''Fiamma VS. Vento of the Front'' *''Fiamma VS. Acqua of the Back'' *''Fiamma VS. Touma'' *''Fiamma VS. Index'' *''Fiamma VS. Abbie'' *''Fiamma VS. Aerisi'' *''Fiamma VS. Carl Robinson'' *''Fiamma VS. Lidvia Lorenzetti'' ''Sorenson Form *Sorenson VS. Ichabod Crane'' *''Sorenson VS. Shao Jun'' *''Sorenson VS. Hermes'' *''Sorenson VS. Vanifer'' *''Sorenson VS. Darth Revan'' *''Sorenson VS. Touma'' *''Sorenson VS. Index'' *''Sorenson VS. Sith Empire'' *''Sorenson VS. Elsa the Snow Queen'' *''Sorenson VS. Kratos'' *''Sorenson VS. Hades'' *''Sorenson VS. Drizzt Do'Urden'' *''Sorenson VS. Darth Hades'' *''Sorenson VS. Sister Mary Eunice'' *''Sorenson VS. Acqua of the Back'' *''Sorenson VS. Pietro Yogdis'' *''Sorenson VS. Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' *''Sorenson VS. Aerisi'' *''Sorenson VS. Team Witness'' *''Sorenson VS. Reality Council'' *''Sorensen VS. Vanifer'' *''Sorensen / Michael VS. Leohart's minions (in Hell)'' ''Major Battles (Original Sorensen) Quotes Michael-Sorensen *"There is neither Heaven nor Nine Hells. There is only one Hell in this universe... the one we are at now."'' *''"Surely, this is going to be a fun hunt, right? Doesn't that feel like a cold, dry and painful hug?"'' *''"The ancient Sorenson is a fool who only tried to destroy a nation by poisoning its emperor... It is stupid. After combining with me, however, I can feel that it shall be powerful enough to rewrite history... or... it is I who will rewrite history in its shell."'' *''"Admit it... The power of Evil will not disappear quite so easy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"'' *''"You think when you end the younger self of mine can end my chaos? Impossible, Crane. Even if you destroyed me by destroying it, the time change I caused can never be reversed. Never ever. I will be there at hell where I belong. Even if I will be tormented inside the fire lake, I will see you suffer under a reborn Moloch's hand. My work is done. Farewell, Crane and Katarina, this time for good." '' ''Original Sorensen *"Some of you may know I died. Take it from me - death is dull! Coming back, there is something. Leave it to dying to give you a whole new perspective on life and I would like to share that with you. Tonight, Multi-Universe - in the darkness - there are no rules. So tonight, Multi-Universe, do what you want, kill who you want. And when morning comes you too shall be reborn."'' *''"Hubert Zodiak, your Twelfth Master has a new plan and soon you shall help me to make another show. The Witnesses shall be your setbacks. Send your minions to destroy them or I will kill you."'' *''"Welcome, Four Malevolent Beasts of ancient times... I offer you a quest of conquest. If you destroy the Witnesses for me, my friends... I shall split this whole Multi-Universe itself in half. One of the pieces shall be ruled... by you all."'' *''"If they want to come here and see all the squabbling nation-states we have to deal with... the warlords in the countryside -- the gangsters in the back alleys... let them see how easy it is to keep order in this pit, I say!"'' *''"Michael Langdon? Hubert Zodiak? Neither of which I am named! Don't call me in those wicked names of mortals! I do not want forgiveness from anyone for anything!"'' ''Funny Quotes *- Sorensen: Make your choice then, Logan MacDonald. Malcolm Dreyfuss is dead now! That is a textbook style of the UKA's power, a perfect showcase! Choose now, Morales, between avenge her... or swear your fealty to the all mighty Lord Moloch!'' **''(Logan MacDonald whimpered in horror as he stared at Abbie's necklace, as he started to shiver in front of the laughing Zodiac Cultists)'' **''- Logan: I... I...'' **''(Logan was driven mad when he thought about Dreyfuss. He kept silent until he started to laugh out madly)'' **''- Logan: I SWEAR MY FEALTY TO YOU!'' **''(Crow, Lara/Abbie and Kristen gasped in shock and horror, while Sorensen clenched his fist and knocked a large rock beside him, laughing his ass off)'' **''- Sorensen: HAHAHA! OHO-AHAHAHAHAHAHA! How amusing! Haha... That's what makes human beings so entertaining to watch! They make this planet so amazing!'' **''(Sorensen then sat casually on the rock waving, his hand happily)'' **''- Sorensen: Thanks to you, I won't destroy this world for now! Welcome back as the Horseman of Conquest... Logan! THE SAVIOR OF THIS WORLD!!!'' ''Quotes about Sorensen Original Sorensen *"Il Monstro di Firenze kills in 'sounders' of three... all in Florence. ... I use the term 'sounders' because it refers to small groups of pigs. That's how he sees his victims, not as people, not as preys... only pigs. There... is a distinctive brutality inside his mind." - Diana Thomas about Il Monstro di Firenze, possessed by the original Sorenson'' *''"These victims are not enemies of Sorensen. These are pests he swatted. It is their reward for cruelty." - Moloch about the killing motives of the orginal Sorenson'' *''"Il Monstro di Firenze wants to perform. Every brutal choice has... elegance, grace. His mutilation hide the true nature of his crimes." - Erza Mills'' *''"Oh, he doesn't have a problem with cruelty. It was reward of their undignified behavior. Their mutilation is to disgrace them. It's... it's a public shaming." - Melancholia'' ''Michael-Sorensen Voice Power Level Music Main Theme Battle OST - Fiamma of the Right vs. Team Witness Trivia *It must be noted that "Nether" is a title for Twelve Zodiac Demons (better known as Twelve Nethers) instead of a name. *Sorensen holds one the largest direct body count in the whole storyline so far, as by the end of ''Anti-Christ Saga, 95% of the characters (not including those who returned back from dead and/or revealed to be alive later) were destroyed by him (or by Michael, as Michael was using Sorensen's power). *In Anti-Christ Saga, Michael (the true one within Sword of Kings timeline) purposely fused with Soransson on his 25th birthday, which would be dated December 21st, the last day of Sagittarius which the original Soransson represented. The day of December 21st, 2012, which was Micheal's birthday, which was once rumored as the day when End of the World occurred. * Sorensen was the only main villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who served as the final boss of two sagas, one under Michael Langdon's control, and another was under his own free will. However, the original Sorensen was more dangerous since he had controlled the Inversed Four Symbols as well as the Inverse Qilin in order to do his bidding, whereas Michael did not summon the Inverse Four Symbols while controlling Sorensen. *In Anti-Christ Saga, Sorensson and Michael's main soul ultimately became one and the same, and no matter how people adressed him, whether as Michael or Soransson, he did not feel bothered at all. **However, in Zodiak Saga, after the original Sorensen was awakened and merged himself with Hubert Zodiak's corpse, Sorensen regained his former memories and angrily denied being either Michael Langdon or Hubert Zodiak. **It was very likely because in Anti-Christ Saga, Sorensen was controlled by Michael as a matter of fact. ''Real-life Inspirations Dong Zhuo Dong Zhuo (died 22 May 192), courtesy name Zhongying, was a military general and warlord who lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. He seized control of the capital Luoyang in 189 when it was in a state of turmoil following the death of Emperor Ling and a clash between the eunuch faction and some court officials led by General-in-Chief He Jin. Dong Zhuo subsequently deposed Emperor Shao and instated Emperor Xian. Following the death of Emperor Ling in 189, General-in-Chief He Jin ordered Dong Zhuo to lead troops into Luoyang to aid him in eliminating the eunuch faction. Before Dong's arrival, He Jin was assassinated by the eunuchs and the capital city fell into a state of turmoil. The eunuchs took Emperor Shao hostage and fled from Luoyang. Dong Zhuo's army intercepted the eunuchs and brought the emperor back to the palace. At the same time, He Jin's half-brother, General of Chariots and Cavalry He Miao (何苗), was killed by his subordinates after they accused him of colluding with the eunuchs. He Jin and He Miao's forces were without a leader and came under Dong Zhuo's command when the latter led his ferocious Liang Province troops into the city. Dong also instigated Lü Bu to kill the latter's foster father and Imperial Commandant of Capital Guards, Ding Yuan, when the Commandant disagreed on his proposal to replace Emperor Shao with a younger Liu Xie. Lü then became Dong's adopted son and trusted aide, and assisted Dong to take total control of the imperial capital of Luoyang. At the onset of his arrival to Luoyang, the powerful gentries and eastern warlords did not wish to see Dong becoming influential, and Dong was aware of that and told his generals to lead troops out of the city at night and re-enter through the front-gate at noon. Thus, the lords perceived Dong as possessing a sizeable army and dared not make a move, and Dong was able to grab power using a series of plots deemed unjust in most Confucians' eyes. In 190, Dong deposed Emperor Shao and replaced him with the Prince of Chenliu, who became known as Emperor Xian. Dong declared himself Chancellor and monopolized state power. He was given special permission to carry his sword to the Imperial Court while others were forbidden to do so. This privilege had not been granted to any state official since Xiao He in Emperor Gaozu's time. The Chancellor was also allowed to enter the court without removing his footwear. Records of the Three Kingdoms recorded an incident in which Dong Zhuo led his troops to Luoyang (洛陽城) and ordered them to kill all the male inhabitants and loot the city, under the pretext of eliminating a rebel army. It was said that Dong Zhuo even slept on the emperor's bed and slept with palace maids. Dong Zhuo was fully aware that his provocative actions and reckless behavior had aroused the anger of many, and he was at a high risk of being assassinated by enemies, so he ordered his strongest warrior and adopted son, Lü Bu, as a personal bodyguard, who shadowed him most of the time. Whenever Dong threw a temper, he would hurl a halberd at Lü Bu who would dodge the weapon every time, and Dong's anger would quickly subside. Nonetheless, Lü bore a furtive displeasure for his adoptive father for that. Besides, as Lü had access to Dong's residence, he had been having an amorous affair with one of Dong's chambermaids, and the couple was constantly in fear of being discovered. In 192, with encouragement from Interior Minister Wang Yun, Lü Bu made his decision to kill Dong Zhuo. One morning, Lü greeted Dong at the palace gate with a dozen trusted men led by Cavalry Captain Li Su. Li stepped forward and stabbed Dong. Dong cried out for Lü Bu to save him, but Lü merely answered, "This is an imperial order," after which he delivered a fatal blow to Dong. It was recorded that Dong's corpse was left on the streets with a lit wick placed on his navel, and the wick burned for days with the corpse's fat as fuel. A special order stated that anyone who went forth to collect the body would be killed. However, three officials, including Cai Yong, still challenged the order and were executed. Meanwhile, all affiliates of the Dong clan, including Dong's 90-year-old mother, were also put to death. Gao Qiu Gao Qiu (died 1126) was a Chinese government official who lived in the Song dynasty and served in the court of Emperor Huizong. In the classical novel Water Margin, he is fictionalised as the primary antagonist and nemisis of the 108 Liangshan outlaws. According to the Chinese historical text Huizhulu (揮麈錄) by the Song dynasty scholar Wang Mingqing, Gao Qiu was the son of Gao Dunfu (高敦復) and was from Kaifeng. He had two brothers and four sons. Gao Qiu used to be a servant of the poet and statesman Su Shi (Song Dongpo) before moving on to serve the artist Wang Shen. During the reign of Emperor Huizong, Gao Qiu participated in battles under Liu Zhongwu's command and followed Lin Shu on a diplomatic mission to the Khitan-led Liao dynasty. As he was favoured by Emperor Huizong, Gao Qiu's position in politics and the military rose until he became a Grand Marshal (太尉). After the fall of Emperor Huizong (abdicated on 18 January 1126), Gao Qiu's influence in the imperial court decreased and he died of illness in 1126. Lord Elgin James Bruce, 8th Earl of Elgin and 12th Earl of Kincardine, KT, GCB, KSI, PC (20 July 1811 – 20 November 1863) was a British colonial administrator and diplomat. He served as Governor of Jamaica (1842–1846), Governor General of the Province of Canada (1847–1854), and Viceroy of India (1862–1863). In 1857, he was appointed High Commissioner and Plenipotentiary in China and the Far East to assist in the process of opening up China and Japan to Western trade. In 1860, during the Second Opium War in China, in the retaliation of the torture and execution of almost twenty European and Indian prisoners, he ordered the destruction of the Old Summer Palace in Beijing, an architectural wonder with immeasurable collections of artworks and historic antiques, inflicting invaluable loss of cultural heritage. Subsequently, he submitted the Qing Dynasty to the unequal treaty of the Convention of Peking, adding Kowloon Peninsula to the British crown colony of Hong Kong. Sir Charles Elliot, KCB (15 August 1801 – 9 September 1875) was a British Royal Navy officer, diplomat, and colonial administrator. He became the first Administrator of Hong Kong in 1841 while serving as both Plenipotentiary and Chief Superintendent of British Trade in China. He was a key founder in the establishment of Hong Kong as a British colony. Born in Dresden, Saxony, Elliot joined the Royal Navy in 1815 and served as a midshipman in the bombardment of Algiers against Barbary pirates the following year. After serving in the East Indies Station for four years, he joined the Home Station in 1820. He joined the West Africa Squadron and became a lieutenant in 1822. After serving in the West Indies Station, he was promoted to captain in 1828. He met Clara Windsor in Haiti and they married in 1828. After retiring from active military service, Elliot followed a career in the Foreign Office. From 1830 to 1833, he was Protector of Slaves in Guiana. In 1834, he went to China as Master Attendant to the staff of Chief Superintendent Lord Napier. He became Plenipotentiary and Chief Superintendent from 1836 to 1841. From 1842 to 1846, Elliot was chargé d'affaires and consul general in the Republic of Texas. He served as Governor of Bermuda (1846–54), Governor of Trinidad (1854–56), and Governor of Saint Helena (1863–69). He was made a Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath in 1856. In 1857, Lord Elgin was appointed High Commissioner and Plenipotentiary in China and the Far East to assist in the process of opening up China and Japan to Western trade.3 During the Second Opium War, he led the bombardment of Canton (Guangzhou) and oversaw the end of the war by signing the Treaty of Tientsin (Tianjin) on 26 June 1858. In June 1860, Lord Elgin returned to China to assist with additional attacks, which were initially led by his brother. On 18 October 1860, not having received the Chinese surrender and wishing to spare the imperial capital of Peking (Beijing), he ordered the complete destruction of the Old Summer Palace (Yuanming Yuan) outside the city in retaliation for the torture and execution of almost 20 European and Indian prisoners, including two British envoys and The Times journalist Thomas Bowlby. The Old Summer Palace was a complex of palaces and gardens eight kilometres northwest of the walls of Beijing; it had been built during the 18th and early 19th centuries, and was where the emperors of the Qing dynasty resided and handled government affairs. An alternative account says that Lord Elgin had initially considered the destruction of the Forbidden City. However, fearing that this act might interfere with the signing of the Convention of Peking, which was where it was being negotiated, he opted for the destruction of the Old Summer Palace in its stead. The Old Summer Palace was set aflame by 3,500 British troops and burnt for three days. Lord Elgin and his troops looted many treasures from the palace and took them to Britain. Attacks on the nearby Summer Palace (Qingyi Yuan) were also made, but the extent of destruction was not as great as to the Old Summer Palace. On 24 October 1860, Lord Elgin signed the Convention of Peking, which stipulated that China was to cede part of Kowloon Peninsula and Hong Kong in perpetuity to Britain. Charles Elliot Sir Charles Elliot, KCB (15 August 1801 – 9 September 1875) was a British Royal Navy officer, diplomat, and colonial administrator. He became the first Administrator of Hong Kong in 1841 while serving as both Plenipotentiary and Chief Superintendent of British Trade in China. He was a key founder in the establishment of Hong Kong as a British colony. Born in Dresden, Saxony, Elliot joined the Royal Navy in 1815 and served as a midshipman in the bombardment of Algiers against Barbary pirates the following year. After serving in the East Indies Station for four years, he joined the Home Station in 1820. He joined the West Africa Squadron and became a lieutenant in 1822. After serving in the West Indies Station, he was promoted to captain in 1828. He met Clara Windsor in Haiti and they married in 1828. After retiring from active military service, Elliot followed a career in the Foreign Office. From 1830 to 1833, he was Protector of Slaves in Guiana. In 1834, he went to China as Master Attendant to the staff of Chief Superintendent Lord Napier. He became Plenipotentiary and Chief Superintendent from 1836 to 1841. From 1842 to 1846, Elliot was chargé d'affaires and consul general in the Republic of Texas. He served as Governor of Bermuda (1846–54), Governor of Trinidad (1854–56), and Governor of Saint Helena (1863–69). He was made a Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath in 1856. In late 1833, Elliot was appointed as Master Attendant to the staff of Lord Napier, Chief Superintendent of British Trade. His position was involved with British ships and crews operating between Macao and Canton. He was appointed Secretary in October 1834, Third Superintendent in January 1835, and Second Superintendent in April 1835. In 1836, he became Plenipotentiary and replaced Sir George Robinson as Chief Superintendent of British Trade. Elliot wrote to Foreign Secretary Lord Palmerston in December 1839, "No man entertains a deeper detestation of the disgrace and sin of this forced traffic on the coast of China. I have steadily discountenanced it by all the lawful means in my power, and at the total sacrifice of my private comfort in the society in which I have lived for some years past." During the First Opium War, he was on board the Nemesis during most of the battles. In January 1841, he negotiated terms with Chinese Imperial Commissioner Qishan in the Convention of Chuenpi. Elliot declared, among other terms, the cession of Hong Kong Island to the United Kingdom. However, Palmerston recalled Elliot and, accusing him of disobedience and treating his instructions as "waste paper", dismissed him. Henry Pottinger was appointed to replace him as plenipotentiary in May 1841. On 29 July, HMS Phlegeton arrived in Hong Kong with dispatches informing Elliot of the news. His administration ended on 10 August. On 24 August, he left Macao, with his family for England. As he embarked on the Atlanta, a Portuguese fort fired a thirteen gun salute. Historian George Endacott wrote, "Elliot's policy of conciliation, leniency, and moderate war aims was unpopular all round, and aroused some resentment among the naval and military officers of the expedition." Dorgon Dorgon (Manchu: Dorgon.png, literally "badger"; 17 November 1612 – 31 December 1650), formally known as Prince Rui, was a Manchu prince and regent of the early Qing dynasty. Born in the Aisin Gioro clan as the 14th son of Nurhaci (the founder of the Qing dynasty), Dorgon started his career in military campaigns against the Ming dynasty, Mongols and Koreans during the reign of his eighth brother, Huangtaiji, who succeeded their father. After Huangtaiji's death in 1643, he was involved in a power struggle against Huangtaiji's eldest son, Hooge, over the succession to the throne. Both of them eventually came to a compromise by backing out and letting Huangtaiji's ninth son, Fulin, become the emperor; Fulin was installed on the throne as the Shunzhi Emperor. Dorgon served as Prince-Regent from 1643–1650, throughout the Shunzhi Emperor's early reign. In 1645, he was given the honorary title "Emperor's Uncle and Prince-Regent"; the title was changed to "Emperor's Father and Prince-Regent" in 1649. Under Dorgon's regency, Qing forces occupied Beijing, the capital of the fallen Ming dynasty, and gradually conquered the rest of China in a series of battles against Ming loyalists and other opposing forces around China. Dorgon also introduced the policy of forcing all Han Chinese men to shave the front of the heads and wear their hair in queues just like the Manchus. He died in 1650 during a hunting trip and was posthumously honoured as an emperor even though he was never an emperor during his lifetime. A year after Dorgon's death, however, the Shunzhi Emperor accused Dorgon of several crimes, stripped him of his titles, and ordered his remains to be exhumed and flogged in public. Dorgon was posthumously rehabilitated and restored of his honorary titles by the Qianlong Emperor in 17 Martin Bormann Martin Bormann (17 June 1900 – 2 May 1945) was a prominent official in Nazi Germany as head of the Nazi Party Chancellery. He gained immense power by using his position as Adolf Hitler's private secretary to control the flow of information and access to Hitler. He succeeded Hitler as Party Minister of the National Socialist German Workers' Party after Hitler's suicide on 30 April 1945. Bormann joined a paramilitary Freikorps organisation in 1922 while working as manager of a large estate. He served nearly a year in prison as an accomplice to his friend Rudolf Höss (later commandant of Auschwitz concentration camp) in the murder of Walther Kadow. Bormann joined the Nazi Party in 1927 and the Schutzstaffel (SS) in 1937. He initially worked in the party's insurance service, and transferred in July 1933 to the office of Deputy Führer Rudolf Hess, where he served as chief of staff. Bormann used his position to create an extensive bureaucracy and involve himself as much as possible in the decision making. He gained acceptance into Hitler's inner circle, and accompanied him everywhere, providing briefings and summaries of events and requests. He began acting as Hitler's personal secretary on 12 August 1935. Bormann assumed Hess' former duties, with the title of Head of the Parteikanzlei (Party Chancellery), after Hess' solo flight to Britain on 10 May 1941 to seek peace negotiations with the British government. He had final approval over civil service appointments, reviewed and approved legislation, and by 1943 had de facto control over all domestic matters. Bormann was one of the leading proponents of the ongoing persecution of the Christian churches and favoured harsh treatment of Jews and Slavs in the areas conquered by Germany during World War II. Bormann returned with Hitler to the Führerbunker in Berlin on 16 January 1945 as the Red Army approached the city. After Hitler committed suicide, Bormann and others attempted to flee Berlin on 2 May to avoid capture by the Soviets. Bormann probably committed suicide on a bridge near Lehrter station. The body was buried nearby on 8 May 1945, but was not found and confirmed as Bormann's until 1972; the identification was reaffirmed in 1998 by DNA tests. Bormann was tried in absentia by the International Military Tribunal in the Nuremberg trials of 1945 and 1946. He was convicted of war crimes and crimes against humanity and sentenced to death by hanging. Religious Inspirations Ares Ares was the Greek god of warfare, specifically the more barbaric parts such as slaughter and bloodlust. His sister (and fellow war-deity) was known as Athena and embodied the more honorable parts of warfare. The ancient Greeks had a love-hate relationship with Ares as they knew he was important yet were also fully aware of the more negative aspects of the said deity. Athens (who primarily worshipped Athena) often wrote him as a psychotic brute and coward, but Sparta worshipped him as their primary deity, as Athens did more trade with the rest of Greece and placed a higher value on diplomacy their outlook on Ares is the one that permeated most of the ancient world. Even among Spartans, Ares was portrayed as violent, but since ancient Sparta was an extreme militant city-state where things like public drafting for those as young as ten, the war-god's traits were seen in a favorable light, emphasizing the importance of the warrior mentality. Like almost all deities Ares is more accurately described as amoral rather than evil as he had both positive and negative traits (much like the concepts he embodied), though his negative traits are shown more often, and a number of people who study Greek mythology believe that Ares is the closest thing the Greek pantheon has to a "god of evil," as he is extremely brutal, even by Olympian standards, blanketing himself in the skins of his victims. For this, and many other reasons, he is greatly loathed by his fellow deities, who often speak negatively of him. As a god, Ares' powers are technically omnipotent. However, each god has a role which they do not often stray away from. Ares is most often associated with fire, one poem describes a city as bursting into flame merely upon the unsheathing of his blade and numerous plays associate him with fire. Ares is credited as a great warrior of master weapon use, as god of war his technical fighting skills were second to none, but this does not include tactics, something Athena specifically emphasized and he ignored in favor of brute force and personal combat prowess. Ares is portrayed as one of the physically strongest gods, at least of the second generation of Olympians, the likes of Zeus and Poseidon were far, far above any of their children. Ares' favorite ability was turning men against each-other. He rode with the goddess of discord, Eris, by his side constantly. Ares loved Eris as her very presence would cause petty bickering, enraged arguments and would cause lines in the sand to be drawn even between dear friends and family, at which point Ares fanned these arguments even further until both sides of any given disagreement were driven into murderous fervor. This was Ares standard process to sew the seeds of war, have Eris created a base divide between friends and then escalating the disagreements into all out war. Ares' status as a coward is entirely dependent on which version of stories were told. Ares was stated to be one of the most handsome and beautiful male gods, this trait itself was used by Athenians and Spartans to inform his character in two completely different ways: Athenians attributed Ares' good looks to the fact that he was cowardly and ran from combat the second he personally was endangered leaving the people he incited to die fighting for him; Spartans attributed Ares' good looks to being such a refined warrior that his features remained perfect and unblemished as no one was ever able to lay a single scratch on him. Despite this blatant contradiction between worshippers and detractors virtually all other aspects of Ares were agreed upon but viewed in entirely different lights as being admirable traits/simple quirks or profound cruelty. Ares was an extremely sadistic individual, embracing violence and seeing destruction as ranging from beautiful to hilarious. Despite being a bloodthirsty and dangerous sadist, Ares was actually a sympathetic father, he tried to be to his children, what Zeus had not been for him and was both loving and protective of them. Ares went as far as to kill Poseidon's son Alirrothios for trying to rape his daughter Alkippe. His sons Phobos (fear) and Deimos (terror), took it upon themselves to make their father proud by sewing chaos whenever possible, acts greatly appreciated by Ares. Apophis Apep (/ˈæˌpɛp/ or /ˈɑːˌpɛp/; also spelled Apepi or Aapep) or Apophis (/ˈæpəfɪs/; Ancient Greek: Ἄποφις) was the ancient Egyptian deity who embodied chaos (ı͗zft in Egyptian) and was thus the opponent of light and Ma'at (order/truth). He appears in art as a giant serpent. His name is reconstructed by Egyptologists as *ʻAʼpāp(ī), as it was written ꜥꜣpp(y) and survived in later Coptic as Ⲁⲫⲱⲫ Aphōph. Apep was first mentioned in the Eighth Dynasty, and he was honored in the names of the Fourteenth Dynasty king 'Apepi and of the Greater Hyksos king Apophis. Ra was the solar deity, bringer of light, and thus the upholder of Ma'at. Apep was viewed as the greatest enemy of Ra, and thus was given the title Enemy of Ra, and also "the Lord of Chaos". As the personification of all that was evil, Apep was seen as a giant snake or serpent leading to such titles as Serpent from the Nile and Evil Lizard. Some elaborations said that he stretched 16 yards in length and had a head made of flint. Already on a Naqada I (ca. 4000 BC) C-ware bowl (now in Cairo) a snake was painted on the inside rim combined with other desert and aquatic animals as a possible enemy of a deity, possibly a solar deity, who is invisibly hunting in a big rowing vessel. Also, comparable hostile snakes as enemies of the sun god existed under other names (in the Pyramid Texts and Coffin Texts) already before the name Apep occurred. The etymology of his name (ꜥꜣpp) is perhaps to be sought in some west-semitic language where a word root ꜣpp meaning 'to slither' existed. A verb root ꜥꜣpp does at any rate not exist elsewhere in Ancient Egyptian. (It is not to be confused with the verb ꜥpı͗/ꜥpp: 'to fly across the sky, to travel') Apep's name much later came to be falsely connected etymologically in Egyptian with a different root meaning (he who was) spat out; the Romans referred to Apep by this translation of his name. Apophis was a large golden snake known to be miles long. While in most texts he is described as a giant snake, he is sometimes depicted as a crocodile. The few descriptions of Apep's origin in myth usually demonstrate that it was born after Ra, usually from his umbilical cord. Combined with its absence from Egyptian creation myths, this has been interpreted as suggesting that Apep wasn't a primordial force in Egyptian theology, but a consequence of Ra's birth. This suggests that evil in Egyptian theology is the consequence of an individual's own struggles against non-existence. Fictional Inspirations Fire Lord Ozai Fire Lord Ozai, also known as Phoenix King Ozai or simply Ozai, is the main antagonist of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He is the Fire Lord of Fire Nation, the father of Zuko and Azula. He is Avatar Aang's arch-nemesis. Ozai was born to Fire Lord Azulon, as the younger brother to Fire Prince Iroh, who was favored by their father and who would inherit the throne. He married a generous noblewoman named Ursa, who bore him two children, Prince Zuko, the eldest who was favored by Ursa, and Princess Azula, who Ozai would favor and who would become a prodigy in the art of Firebending. It is speculated that Ozai favored Azula and disfavored Zuko for another reason as well; Zuko was firstborn, just as the favored Iroh had been, while Azula was second in succession just as Ozai had been most of his life. When his nephew, Lu Ten, was killed in battle Ozai believed Iroh (in his grief) would not be capable as Fire Lord. He asked his father, Azulon to relinquish the title of Fire Lord to him, noting that he would be capable of maintaining the royal bloodline. Outraged by this request, Azulon ordered Ozai to kill his son, Zuko. At first, Ozai was willing to comply with this request. However, his wife Ursa managed to save her son's life by taking his place. However, instead of being killed, she was banished. Azulon mysteriously died at about the same time (it was revealed in the comic The Search that Ursa had actually procured a poison for Ozai, with which he committed patricide on his father), and at his funeral Ozai was crowned Fire Lord, as Iroh was too sad to accept the role as leader of the Fire Nation. Later in life, when Zuko was thirteen years old, he attended a military meeting, where one of Ozai's generals suggested that they send a group of soldiers to distract the troops of the Earth Kingdom while they had their other soldiers ambush the Earth army and then overcome the capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. Outraged, Zuko spoke out against this plan, and he was punished severely: being forced into an Agni Kai against his own father. Zuko was unwilling to hurt his father, and as a result, the Fire Lord blasted his son, creating a huge scar on his face. Ozai banished Zuko unless he found the Avatar, master of the four elements. Ozai's main goal is to conquer all the nations and rule over them under the title of "The Phoenix King". To do this, he attempted to use Sozin's comet to wipe out any remaining forces that opposed him. He was voiced by Mark Hamill, who is best known for playing the hero Luke Skywalker, and voicing other villains such as The Joker, Niju, Malefor, Colonel Muska, Hobgoblin, Ferris Boyle, Alvin the Treacherous, and Dr. Stankfoot. In the live action film, he was portrayed by Cliff Curtis. Shang Tsung Shang Tsung is the secondary antagonist of the Mortal Kombat series. He is Emperor Shao Kahn's right-hand-man and the nemesis of its de-facto protagonist, Liu Kang. He is a powerful, unmerciful, manipulative, heartless, and deadly sorcerer, virtually unmatched in his mastery of sorcery, and a shapeshifter who consumes souls in order to sustain himself. He is the main antagonist of the first Mortal Kombat game and movie, the secondary antagonist in Mortal Kombat 2, 3 and 9, one of the 2 main antagonists in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, and a supporting antagonist in Mortal Kombat Armageddon. A powerful, deadly sorcerer and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat franchise, Shang Tsung is a shapeshifter who needs to consume souls in order to sustain his health and life. In the Mortal Kombat series, he is the epitome of cunning and decadence, as symbolized by his preference for lavish parties, grand palaces, and stylish clothing. Unlike the crude Shao Kahn, this bombast is a facade, disguising Tsung's true intellectual and mental sophistication. His arch-nemesis is Liu Kang, but throughout his unnatural lifespan, he has earned the hatred of many others, including Kung Lao and Kenshi. Shang Tsung's allegiance to Shao Kahn granted him the status of a free roaming sorcerer. As such, he is able to move between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities, an ability which has granted him many opportunities to commit atrocities over the centuries. Only Delia, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi can match Shang Tsung's skills as a sorcerer. Pazuzu Pazuzu is the main antagonist and demon of ''The Exorcist horror novels and film series, created by William Peter Blatty. Blatty derived the character from Assyrian and Babylonian mythology, where Pazuzu was considered the king of the demons of the wind, and the son of the god Hanbi. In The Exorcist Pazuzu appears as a demon who possesses Regan MacNeil. Pazuzu is often depicted as a combination of animal and human parts with its right hand pointing upwards and its left hand downwards. It has the body of a man, the head of a lion or dog, eagle-like taloned feet, two pairs of wings, a scorpion's tail, and a serpentine penis. Pazuzu first appeared in William Peter Blatty's The Exorcist in 1971. The novel is about a 12-year-old girl, Regan MacNeil, possessed by a demon. The demon is later revealed to be Pazuzu; though never explicitly stated to be the demon, two references were made about his statue, which was uncovered in the prologue by Father Lankester Merrin in northern Iraq. After Regan's mother worries about her daughter being possessed, Merrin and Karras arrive at her house and perform an exorcism on Regan and successfully force the demon out of Regan's body. In their struggle to free Regan from the thrall of Pazuzu, both priests perish (Merrin dies of a heart attack and Karras sacrifices himself to save Regan). Pazuzu returns in Legion, wanting to take revenge for being thrown out of Regan's body. He does this by driving the Gemini Killer's soul into Father Damien Karras's dead body. Although not directly identified as Pazuzu, the Gemini Killer refers to "others" who would see his work continue. In the end of the novel, the Gemini Killer leaves the body of Father Karras when Kinderman accepts that he is in fact the Gemini Killer, satisfied that his work has been recognized and his past avenged. ''Ares (God of War) Ares is the cruel and destructive god of war, and the titular main antagonist in God of War, and the secondary antagonist in the prequel game God of War: Ascension. It is later revealed in God of War II that Zeus is the father of protagonist Kratos, making him the half-brother of Ares. Ares was also responsible for setting the events of the series into motion by trapping, manipulating Kratos into slaying his family and indirectly responsible for his metamorphosis into the Ghost of Sparta and setting him on the path which would eventually lead to the destruction of Olympus at his hands. He was the son of Zeus and Hera. Ares was the oldest child of Zeus and was commonly referred as the most hated god on Mount Olympus, even before being killed by Kratos. Being the god of war, violence and bloodshed, Ares is cruel, sadic and violent, caring only about spreading chaos and conflict across the world, according to Zeus, Ares only feels joy when destroying cities and nations. Ares is also extremely greedy and power hungry, wishing to destroy his father, so he can replace him as the new king of gods and ruler of Olympus, however, all his attempts to overthrow Zeus failed. Ares envies his sister Athena, always trying to prove himself as superior to her in every way, such as creating the perfect warrior for example. Eventually, his hatred for his sister makes him attempt to destroy the sacred city Athens, however he was stopped and killed by Kratos, with the support of Athena herself. He was voiced by Steven Blum, who later voiced Lucifer in the animated film adaptation of the video game Dante's Inferno, which is based on the poem The Divine Comedy. Acnologia Acnologia also known as the Black Dragon, and fearfully reputed as the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is one of the two main antagonists of the manga/anime series Fairy Tail, alongside Zeref Dragneel. He is an incredibly powerful Dragon Slayer that can take the form of a Dragon and is the self proclaimed King of the Dragons. He has succeeded in killing all the Dragons and is now hellbent on killing all of the remaining Dragon Slayers. After Zeref's death, he becomes the final antagonist of the series. While other Dragons appear somewhat cooperative, harmonious, and amicable to humans, Acnologia is extremely inimical, dangerous, malevolent, and temperamental towards them, so he prespectively scrutinizes them as infinitesimal. According to Zeref's words about Acnologia," he sees them as nothing more than insects pestering him" despite originally being a human himself and preferring his human form in casual instance. 400 years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, aggressive, bloodthirsty, detrimental, and treacherous person as he killed many dragon even allies of his. It is soon revealed that his hatred towards dragons are due to him losing his family and hometown in an attack, which made him so vengeful that he happily agreed to earn his powers to avenge them and he most likely had planned to kill all dragons for doing so, even those who did not antagonise humanity. Having watched them kill a innocent little girl made him even more hateful to the point that he vowed to kill all Dragons. Acnologia's hatred for dragons extends to the point that he even desires to kill all Dragon Slayers in existence, even those who earned their magic through the use of lacrimas, showing an immensely profound hatred for dragonkind that extends not only to dragons themselves but also those who have their power. While part of it is to make him the supreme dragon, Acnologia's main reason was out of vengeance. In his human form, Acnologia has a stoic and composed personality even after slicing God Serena's abdomen open he is still composed even after announcing his goal of hunting down and killing remaining seven dragon slayers. He seems to prefer to get straight to the problem should he agree to meet with humans he deemed significiant enough to attract his presence, as he immediately asked Zeref what does he want in their meeting. Despite being the most destructively powerful being alive, Acnologia oddly does not try to conquer the world despite easily having the power to do so, implying that while he holds overwhelming power, Acnologia simply does not hunger for dominance even over humans despite hating them and simply desires to be isolated from humans. This is also shown when he scarcely appears as he has only been known to appear one time until the events on Tenrou Island and Tartaros. As both instances contains dragons or dragon slayers, his true goals seems to only be the erasure of every trace of dragonkind from existence and he apparently wants nothing more but that or at least considers it to be his purpose for living. However, he still possesses his love for battle as shown when he fought against Irene Belserion, he seems to be impressed by her power, even giving her praise for entertaining him. It's also been said that Acnologia has a fear of Zeref's most powerful Demon, E.N.D. which he rebukes but it is unknown whether this is true. He was voiced by Kōsuke Toriumi in the Japanese version of the anime, and J. Michael Tatum in the English version. Yadalbaoth Yaldabaoth, also known as the God of Control, Holy Grail, Malevolent God, Prison Master, and Warden is the primary antagonist and final boss of Persona 5. He is the manifestation of humanity's wish for order and control and considers himself to be a god. Yaldabaoth in his true form appears as a large white mechanical life form. His central body resembles the Holy Grail by its shape. Above his head is a Halo and on both sides of him are large red and golden wings. As the Holy Grail, Yaldabaoth first appears as a Large black machine in the shape of the Holy Grail. This form progressively turns into the color gold as the Public feeds its distorted desires into Yaldabaoth. Yaldabaoth talks about humanity in a cold, insensible, and undemonstrative way. He also treats everyone as below him, like he is the supreme being. Yaldabaoth is typically described as malevolent by Lavenza. Ryuji describes him as "a pain-in-the-ass old man", with his arrogance and pettiness proving precisely why he should not ever be allowed to rule over humanity. In turn, Yaldabaoth's arrogance is what allows the Thieves to secure victory against him, firmly proving that he is not flawless as he believes. Yaldabaoth represents all of the Deadly Sins. Luciano Bradley Luciano Bradley (ルキアーノ・ブラッドリー, Rukiāno Buraddorī) is a character in ''Code Geass. He was the Knight of Ten, and was also known as the "Vampire of Britannia". A violent and confrontational man, he was fond of provoking others and attacking without provocation, to the point that he is disliked by several of the other Knights of the Round, including Suzaku. He shows little care for the lives that he ends, regardless of whether they are friend or foe, as long as he can cause destruction. In fact, the main reason that he fights in battles and wars is because he enjoys killing people, even sacrificing his own allies. He claims to be a "Homicide Genius" and carries a number of large knives on his person, which he is adept at throwing. He is fiercely loyal to Britannia, but does as he pleases most of the time, even around members of the Imperial Family. He pilots a custom Knightmare Frame, the Percival. He seems to have fought on the frontlines of Belarus alongside Suzaku prior to his first appearance in the series. Bradley commands a unit of personal bodyguards known as the Grausam Valkyrie Squadron, a quartet of young women who pilot two-tone pink Vincents. Two known members are Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi, sister of Kewell Soresi. Before following Bradley, these two pilots served under Cornelia. Unlike most of the characters in the series, who are mostly in morality gray zone, Bradley is the only pure evil character in Code Geass. ''Ryuk Ryuk is a Shinigami and the deuteragonist villain of the anime/manga series Death Note. He was the one who inadvertently gave Light Yagami the Death Note. The manga or anime begins with Ryuk and the other death gods in the Shinigami Realm. Ryuk was bored with the lack of activity as all the death gods are relaxing. So he decides to obtain a second Death Note by tricking the Shinigami King, write the instructions in English and drop it into the human world. The plot begins when Light Yagami found the Death Note in the midst of his school. Five days later, Ryuk had a conversation with Light. The simple reason he gives about why he dropped the death note into the human world is that because he's bored. He tells the latter that since he was the one who founded the notebook, it belongs to him. If he doesn't need it anymore, he can pass it to anyone else. But when it is the time for Light to die, Ryuk will write his name down. Light then explains to Ryuk that he wishes to cleanse the world of evil criminals, and becomes the God of the new world. But Ryuk told Light that if he were to do that, the only bad person left will be Light, himself. Light ignores his comment, saying that he is plain serious about what he's doing. Ryuk then comments about humans being interesting. The events of the show only gets to keep the death god entertained for six years. At the end of the manga, Light was revealed as Kira after his plan to kill everyone present in the warehouse was foiled. He was then shot 5 times by Touta Matsuda when he attempts to write Near's name down. Light then asks for Ryuk to write his enemies' names down. The police open fire on the death god, to no effect. It turns out that Ryuk was actually writing Light's name down. During Light's pleading, Ryuk reminds Light about what he said earlier that he would be the one who kill him, and that humans who used the Death Note will neither go to Heaven, or Hell, before returning to the Shinigami Realm. Light then dies of a heart attack from Ryuk's Death Note while laying on the floor in front of the SPK police officers. In the anime, Light does not talk to Ryuk, but manages to escape from the warehouse, due to Teru Mikami's suicide. Light ran as fast as he could, but couldn't for long as his wounds were severe. Ryuk, watching from a distance as Light hides in another warehouse, comments that Light had lost. He doesn't want to wait around long during Light's prison term, so he writes the latter's name down, just as he promised in the beginning. He is voiced by Nakamura Shido II in the Japanese version of the anime, and Brian Drummond in the English version. In the 2017 American live action film, he was portrayed by Willem Dafoe, who also portrayed Green Goblin, John Geiger, Rat, Lord Cob, Nikolai Diavolo, Armando Barillo, and Eric Masters. Blood Stalk / Kamen Rider Evol / Evolto Blood Stalk is one of the leaders of the organization Faust and the primary antagonist of Kamen Rider Build. He initially appears as a subordinate of Night Rogue, though is eventually revealed to be manipulating both the villains and the heroes towards his own goal of constructing the Pandora Tower and using it to wipe out all life on Earth. His true identity is Evolt, a mysterious entity who annihilated the ancient civilization on Mars long ago using the power of the Pandora Box. He took over the body of Soichi Isurugi, owner of the cafe nascita and secretly the astronaut who discovered the Pandora Box 10 years ago, and used him to trigger the Skywall Disaster that separated Japan. Later on in the series, Evolt obtains back the Evol Driver, granting him the power to transform into Kamen Rider Evol and regain his former power. "Soichi"'s persona as nascita's owner is an enthusiastic but laid back man who paternal demeanor served as a gentle guidance to Build's team. While he appears to have some genuine sentiment for this makeshift family, Evolto made it clear that he sees all of them as means to an end. As Blood Stalk, he is a self-proclaimed strategist. He also seems to have a lot more of an unperturbed and sinister attitude compared to the more focused Gentoku, nonchalantly fooling around even when doing his job as a Faust enforcer. Such is seen when instead of directly engaging Build, he was casually laying back and letting the Square Smash do most of the fighting until it was the right time for him to interfere by making the Smash grow. He also dislikes taking orders from anyone, preferring to do things his own way. Evolto also viewed his battles with both Sento and Banjo as an experiment to measure their Hazard Level. He was visibly entertained when both of them had a rise in their Levels and gave them hints in return. He isn't even bothered by opposing Gentoku temporarily to let them escape so he can see how strong they become. Evolto can be cruel and ruthless if he wants to, making him not much different from Gentoku in regards to their aggression. He is more than willing to commit more heinous acts, such as killing several Touto guards using his venom, and changing Eita Kawai's face into that of Shingo Kuwata just to show he could. Like Gentoku, he views science and the Rider System as instruments for war. Evolto has the traits of a high-functioning sociopath, with his true intentions of destroying the Earth using the Pandora Box coming to light, and his tendency to betray those he comes across with. He manipulates both heroes and villains alike to further his twisted genocidal quest and he has no qualms killing them once they served their purpose. Once he opened the Pandora Box, completing the Pandora Tower and claiming an incomplete Evol Trigger, Evolto becomes more intent on achieving his goals as soon as possible. He also becomes more short-tempered since the Riders and Vernage continually ruin his plans. Pennywise/IT It (Referred to as IT) is an ancient alien/eldritch monster and the title character and main antagonist of the 1986 novel the same name (and subsequent television and film adaptations). It is a shapeshifting creature known as a Glamour and is billions of years old. Although it lived on planet Earth for years, it originated in a void/dimension outside the regions of space known as the Macroverse. Since its true identity is unclear, due to its shape-changing abilities making its real name and species unknown, the creature is just named IT. It can morph into any other person, animal, or object (including combinations thereof). This ability is useful for A) appearing as the target's loved ones or friends to lure them into a trap or B) appearing as the target's fear. However, It’s favorite and most common form is that of a circus performer named "Pennywise the Dancing Clown". It’s real name (if indeed, it has one) is unknown. Although, several times in the novel, It calls itself by the name Robert “Bob” Gray. It’s primary goal is to feed on humans, generally preferring children than adults since they were easier to scare and, according to the creature, frightened flesh tastes better. While feral-minded and instinct-driven, It is more than capable of acting in any manner needed to lure prey, from subliminal influence to promising desires. Its energy keeps the town prosperous in exchange for the complacency of adults to keep it from being discovered. The form of Pennywise provides a disarming personality and appearance, especially towards children. As Pennywise, It is merry, charming, and funny, politely offering others the chance to visit his circus and eat free food. This succeeds in bringing Georgie close enough to a storm drain to kill him. Henry Bowers also falls for Pennywise's commands. He kills his own father, his friends, and is later used, as an adult, to murder the grown-up "Loser's Club". It can also control minds. It is said in the novel that the creature has the adults in the town of Derry, Maine under a mind control where they don't seem to care about the children that mysteriously go missing in the town. They also seem to not have any care of when something truly terrifying or cruel is happening, even if it is happening right in front of them. It looks like they just ignore all of it. In the novel, It describes itself as the superior being (only the turtle spirit being close and Gan being his only true superior) and humans as mere "toys" that exist only to be messed with and eaten. But, when continually defeated by children, It acts surprised and begins to question if he really is as superior as he thought. However, it never feels that the individual children are strong enough to defeat it. Despite being a fearsome creature, It certainly was not fearless. At the first sign of being overpowered, it would always quickly retreat. It had been shown begging for mercy and bargaining for its own survival in its true physical form. The novel also explains that, during the summer of 1958, The Loser's Club made It fear them. It also had thoughts later on in the novel about not being as powerful as it had always thought. Charles zi Britannia Charles zi Britannia is the primary antagonist of the anime series Code Geass. He is the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, the father of Lelouch vi Britannia (and many others) and V.V.'s twin brother. He had a Geass power that allows him to suppress and alter the memories of those he achieved eye contact with, but lost this power in exchange for V.V.'s code which granted him immortality. He was voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese version, and legendary voice actor Michael McConnohie in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Van Grants, Maxwell and Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. Orochi (Warriors Orochi) Orochi is a powerful dark being responsible for bringing together the warriors of the Three Kingdoms Era and the Warring States Period and the main antagonist of the Warriors Orochi series, a crossover of the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. Orochi was once the mystic, Yinglong, and a well known warrior amongst them, fighting against demons to protect the Mystic Realm. However, he was one day approached by Tamamo, who led him to believe that the Heavenly Emperor of the Mystic Realm was using the Divine Mirror to control the demons and make them cause chaos. Enraged, Yinglong attacked the Heavenly Emperor and tried to destroy the mirror. But when he struck it, the demonic energies contained in the mirror burst forth and enveloped Yinglong, corrupting and transforming him into Orochi. He proceeded to kill the Heavenly Emperor and rampaged through the Mystic Realm, before he was finally stopped and sealed by the mystics. However, after millennia, Orochi was freed by Da Ji, with the help of Dodomeki and Gyuki, so that he could lead them in unleashing destruction and chaos. Orochi decided that he wanted to test the warriors from the era of the Three Kingdoms of China and the period of the Warring States of Japan. He drew these heroes into a void that existed outside of dimensions and sent out his dark army upon them. Orochi bested every force that battled him, imprisoning or subjugating them in a quest to find an opponent worthy of him amongst the warriors of the two eras. Mephisto Mephisto, sometimes using the name Mephistopheles or even Satan (among many others) is a powerful demonic super-villain from Marvel comics and is one of several such demons that feed off humanity's belief in The Devil so as to masquerade as Satan himself. In reality, however, Mephisto's origin seems to lie with the primordial Elder-Gods that ruled earth before being banished by Atum the God-Eater, the exact nature of this origin varies with story to story but tends to vary between the old gods becoming corrupt or the demons being formed by the already plentiful corruption found in the Elder-Gods. At any rate Mephisto now rules over his own dark dimension, commonly called Hell but not related to the Biblical hell (though to the average human being it may as well be as it is equally as horrific), within this realm Mephisto rules supreme with only demons such as Blackheart (his own son) being capable of challenging him there. Outside his realm, however, Mephisto becomes much more restrained, although still a virtually limitless sorcerer - he is aware of these limits and seeks ways to expand his influence throughout time/space but also, like many demons, enjoys causing misery and deception for no apparent reason other than malice. Mephisto's main enemies are the Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four, Dr. Strange, and Ghost-Rider, Ghost-Rider is especially prominent since he was formed due to a pact with Mephisto but dedicated himself to stopping the devil rather than working as his servant. When May Parker died, Mephisto offered Spider-Man the chance to bring her back. In exchange, Peter had to surrender his love for Mary Jane. Mephisto is also an enemy of Doctor Doom due to the demon having trapped and tormented the soul of his mother, Cynthia Von Doom (note that this is only relevant to the comic canon and may or may not apply to other versions of Dr. Doom). Apophis (The Kane Chronicles) Apophis is the Egyptian god of chaos and the main antagonist of ''The Kane Chronicles trilogy. He is the serpent embodiment of Chaos and wishes to eat the Sun and plunge the world into darkness. He has the ability to possess others and has done so three times: the first being Set's lieutenant, a demon called Face of Horror, a magician called Vladimir Menshikov and a rebel magician Kwai. He is defeated in the final book The Serpent's Shadow by Cater and Sadie Kane who channeled the powers of Horus and Isis with their own powers to destroy his shadow destroying Apophis himself too, but in doing so forces the other Egyptian Gods (except Anubis) to leave Earth. Category:CIS Productions Category:Complete Monsters Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Fusion Form Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Alternate Form Category:Harmony Haters Category:False Hero Category:True Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Devils Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Moloch Allies Category:Double Agent Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Antichrists Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Triggers Hell Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemies Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:Dark Messiah Category:Xenophobes Category:Multipliers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Flyers Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Imprisoned character Category:Love Haters Category:Human haters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:God Killers Category:God haters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Mass Murderers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:13 Tribulations Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Types dependent on Version Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Ghosts Category:Knight Templar Category:Wraiths Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Cannibals Category:Serial Killers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:True Templar Order Category:Sadomasochists Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mind Readers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Controller Category:Undead Puppet Controller Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Tyrants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortal demons Category:The Caligula Category:Sadists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Narcissist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Arsonists Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Spirits Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Heretics Category:Enforcer Category:Mastermind Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil Genius Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Elemental Evil Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Deities Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Usurpers Category:Cultists Category:Torturers Category:Slavers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Evil Counterparts Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Archers Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Cataclysm Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters from the Past Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Evil Creations